Mechanical Revenge
by DankRawkHawk1987
Summary: The evil overlord Link has been defeated. Ash and his new friend, Solisos, have gone to the Alola region to vacation with their friends. But has Link's plan really been foiled? Rated T for language, blood, intense battle scenes, partial destruction of humanity, murder, and some suggestive themes.
1. Prologue: A mechanism meant for revenge

Prologue: A mechanism meant for revenge

(_): Private Thought

It was a wonderful day in the Alola region. Ash spent most of his time at the beach. He spent a little time with his new wife, Serena. They had just married the month before, and already Serena looked slightly rounder than usual.

"Serena! This is fun! Come on out here!" Ash yelled as he rode his surfboard across the waters of the Alola Region.

"I'd rather wait here than go into the water." Serena said, putting a hand over her stomach.

(Gee, it isn't easy being married.) Serena thought to herself.

Solisos, who now lived on Pokearth, had built his own house, complete with a garage for his mech, the Ares.

He walked out wearing a swimsuit colored gold with white and purple rings on them. His wife, Alexa, referred to as Alex, wore a one-piece swimsuit with blue and red flowers strewn across it. They both rode their surfboards while riding the sea-foam green waters.

"Cowabunga!" Solisos and Alexa yelled in sync as they surfed.

Clemont and Bonnie were digging in the sand, looking for scallops. May and Lao were building sandcastles.

Sam and Sabrina were at a fancy restaurant, eating fancy calamari. And Iris was trying to find a rare scallop pearl. Talk about rarity of the finest quality.

Little did they know the ultimate adventure was about to begin.

An adventure that would eventually decide the planet's fate.

-Meanwhile, in the ruins of Link's abandoned Time Dimension station, in a dark cave-

There was nothing alive in the place. Even the almost-organic Telethia-bot was dead. Computers were offline. Wires hung from the ceiling. Cloaking devices failed. Corpses were scattered near and far. Everything was dead.

But that didn't mean there wasn't a soul roaming.

A tall, dark purple, seven-eyed, six-armed ghost floated around, searching for something to possess. It floated to a nearby computer monitor, and it turned it on.

"...AHHHHH! W-what the... I'm a computer now? Well this is just great." the soul said. "Where is that traitor Lao..." The computer removed its wires from the wall and walked around, using the wires as legs and arms. It found the exit and came out.

"Well then. I, the great Link, have died and been reborn into a computer monitor. Talk about your daily twists. Now to gather more power..." he added as he started to glow white, and he surrounded himself with computers, surveillance equipment, and weapons alike while rising up and powering up the station.


	2. Resistance does not compute

Mechanical Revenge

Chapter One: Resistance does not compute

-_-: Unknown character speaking

*_*: Unknown character using command

Solisos had just finished training when he saw Ash all upset.

"What is wrong, friend?" he asked.

"Serena won't play with me." Ash responded.

"It's just mood swings. They're common during her current condition."

"Yeah, but they aren't THIS common..."

"Trust me. Alex is 5 months through her condition."

"I know, but she doesn't act like this a lot."

"Are you talking about me?" Misty said.

"No." Ash said.

"Okay, I'll trust you this once."

"Ash! Come in! We're about to eat some cake!" Serena said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

It was five months since Dawn and Paul, her husband, had found out her condition. She was four months away from the expected baby to arrive.

"Oh, I can't eat another bite..." Ash said after eating 3 slices of cake coated like the stars.

"Oh well, more for me!" Dawn said.

Dawn looked a little different than before. She looked a slight amount more round than before, indicating the baby was growing. Occasionally, she felt a kick.

"Oh my... Delicious! Blueberry frosting?" Dawn asked in utter surprise. "Where did you find this?"

"Oh, made it here." Serena replied.

May walked in with her boyfriend, Lao, and they both asked for a slice of cake.

"This is delicious!" They both said in unison.

Then, a computer monitor appeared out of the ground.

*INITIATE THREAT1* -Greetings, residents. This is the servant of Link Siliconea. I am here to tell you YOUR END IS NIGH.- the strange computer monitor said.

Solisos karate chopped the monitor in half. He heard screaming, then saw the islands were attacked by a flow of wires and computers.

-RESISTANCE DOES NOT COMPUTE!- the army of computers yelled.

"Okay, time for the Ares and its pals." Solisos summoned the Ares and the little Ares 90s to fight the incoming army.

-in the core of the base-

-Sir, I am reading they are attacking the army. Should I call security forces?-

"No. Let them die. Soon, I will rule the universe!"

-Okay.-

"Tell them this, Susie: Resistance does not compute."

-Yes sir.-

"You know, I don't know why, but this doesn't feel right. Call the security forces and then call them back to give the humans a false sense of hope.


	3. Robotic Rampages

A/N: Well, this is embarrassing. I forgot to post this before chapter three. Also, just a side note, but writing this chapter took a long time. Also I started up a YouTube channel, it's called "Titan Dweevil." Be sure to check it out!

Chapter Two: Robotic Rampages

-_-: Secretary Susie speaking

*_*: Secretary Susie using Command

As the battle ensued, Solisos and the gang had the upper hand. First off, the army was really weak to ether attacks.

"Everyone! Use ether attacks!" Ash yelled out to the gang.

They all fired bullets of solid ether, which killed approximately three fourths of the army.

A wall of wires sprouted up behind the remaining amount of the army, and sent reinforcements. The wall then fortified itself with solid steel.

Somehow, Ash infiltrated the giant wall and attacked the core before being swarmed by robots.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was grabbed by an arm made of computers and electronics. Sam destroyed the arm, saving her.

Extreme destruction came after, blowing up half the wall, revealing the core.

The wall then attacked with its defenses, firing a laser of pure heat.

"Oh no!"

"What the-"

An explosion enveloped the team as they crashed into the ocean.

As they fell, some feeling was inside Ash as he dove under the water.

(What...)

His chest was burning as if his blood was boiling on the inside.

Suddenly he came to his senses inside an underwater cavern system. They cooled off and found it connected to the surface. They used this place as their base for the time being.

Clemont had a mobile terminal for attack locations and an army of cloning robots. He used the army of cloning robots to blend in among the enemy and then strike when they felt at ease the most.

They attacked the army of machines and prevailed.

But they could never know what would hit them like a boulder on steroids next...

Meanwhile, in the core of Link's base, deep under the ocean...

"How are they not dead yet?!"

-Sir. I found an army of robots approaching. What do we do?-

"Ugh! This is the last time I get killed by those twerps! DESTROY THEM AND EVERYTHING THEY LOVE!"

-Yes sir.-

"In the meantime, I ought to build something... Something that will hit them SO hard, they won't be able recover..."

-Is that what I think it is...?-

"Why, yes, Susanna. It is..."

Link started to laugh evilly, eventually starting to cackle. Then in the middle of it, he coughed.

"Oh god dang it! My laugh was so perfect and then that cough had to come in and RUIN MY LAUGH."

*initiate *

"You laughing at me? YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"

-*snicker* No...-

"Okay... But I got all seven of my eyes on you."


	4. A Bionice of Life

A Bionice of Life

A/N: Yes, I know this is kind of ripping off Xenoblade Chronicles, but I don't care. I can do this. I've already gotten multiple chapters finished so I'll upload those when I feel like it.

|_|: Unknown... Thing Speaking

It was two weeks since Link's mechanical army took over the Alola Region. In that time span, Ash and Serena had created the ultimate bio weapon: The Nature Collider. This weapon caused Natural objects to collide with others and form a giant made of living and nonliving things, but they were natural: The Bionice. (A/N: to imagine this giant, imagine the Bionis from Xenoblade. But instead of the sleek, graceful look of it, imagine it being extremely bulky.)

Likewise, Link had created a different weapon: The Mechanical Collider. This ,caused all robotic devices to form another titan: The Mechanice. (A/N: Imagine a sleek and graceful Mechonis.)

The two giants battled for dominance of Pokearth, but neither was dominant to the other.

That is, until Link created a new monster.

The mechoid.

These monsters had different classes and sizes. Small and medium mechoids took a few hits from regular attacks to destroy, while large mechoids required a large number of hits to destroy.

There was one more class created during the computer rule: the Faced Mechoid.

These mechoids had heavy armor that prevented them from taking much damage but being unable to dodge most hits. They also occasionally raided the Alola region and occasionally ATE residents.

On the Bionice, life was relatively peaceful. Ash and Serena set up a colony on its head, and within a few weeks, the colony was populated by people.

Clemont and Bonnie made a colony on the kneecap, while Solisos and Alexa made one on the back.

"ATTACK!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs when he sent the Bionice into battle.

Meanwhile, the faced units raided the colonies, attempting to destroy them.

"This isn't good..." Serena said when the faced mechoids started to raid the colony.

-In the core of Link's base, now the core of the Mechanice-

"Ah, so they built a giant to counteract the Mechanice, eh?"

-Sir, it is obvious-

"I KNOW IT IS, SUSIE! NOW LAUNCH AN ATTACK ON IT!"

-Y-yes sir!-

"Besides, I've got my soil from Silicare to harvest and use for my reincarnation!"

-I thought that when something died it stayed dead for good.-

"Think. YOU THINK, YOU HUNK OF FLAMING METAL SCRAP?! I don't pay you to THINK, I pay you to KILL! You're not a tactician! I AM!" Link shouted with rage in his voice at the mere thought of a robot he made thinking.

-...I suddenly have just experienced a sudden drop in my self-confidence.-

Link sighed and said "Okay, look. You do your job, I'll do mine. But listen up, Steel-for-brains, think again and I swallow you WHOLE when I come back."

-O-okay...-

"NOW GET TO WORK!"

*Command: RunInsultGenerator*

*Error_404: MechaniceVoice Not Found*

*Downloading VoiceFileL2*

*VoiceFileL2 Downloaded*

*InsultGeneratorResult Complete*

*InsultGeneratorResult: "Go away, yeti-lip!"*

-back outside-

The Mechanice yelled at the top of its robotic lungs "Go away, Yeti-lip!"

The Bionice, motion controlled by Ash, facepalmed itself and said, in a really loud voice, |Yeti-lip? Is that the worst you can do?|

"Run the speech generator!"

The Bionice yelled out |We r teh elite fors. We roxor u then rofl. Then u am cry.|

"And THAT'S how you insult a robot."

The sky turned dark, thunder clouds formed, and lightning struck the two titans.

-In the Mechanice core-

"Yes... YES... LIGHTNING, CHARGE ME UP, BABY!"

A cube closed around him, sealing him off from the outside world.

Susanna wondered what the heck was going on, and why Link was screaming as if something had recently happened that would have made someone think of something wrong.

-What the hell is he doing...- she muttered to herself as she opened the door.

-...Master Link, what are you-

"SHUT YOUR ROBOTIC TRAP, SUSANNA! AND SHUT THIS DOOR WHILE I GET CHARGED!"

*meep*

-Y-yes sir!-

She closed the door, wishing she hadn't seen what she had seen.

-Oh my gods... What the heck...-

-In the heart of the Bionice-

"This is bad... he's getting charged up by the lightning..."

"And that means...?"

"Serena, do you not know what happens when a robot is struck by lightning?"

"...no, and I don't suppose you do either."

"Actually..."

"Yeah... never mind."

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Guys, I'm going to go and let the characters play out. It's gonna be a while before Solisos comes back into play. He doesn't have as much as a role here as he did before, but nevertheless, he's gonna appear.


	5. A Horrible Kidnapping

Chapter 4: A horrible kidnapping

A/N: Well, since no one has voted on my poll, I guess I ought to go with my old plan of Callie x Agent 3, who I named Alan for some reason.

This is why I don't have creativity.

~_~: Unknown character speaking

Two weeks passed since Ash and Serena created the Bionice and Link the Mechanice. Faced mechoids constantly raided Ash's colony, called "Eryth City."

One day, Lao, a major salesman in the bazaar and famous for being the only known good silican, saw a faced mechoid fly toward the colony. He evacuated the residents and tourists and fought off the mechoid with his bare hands.

"That's my Lao." May said. "He's so strong, he could take on a wrestling match and win with his pinky finger ONLY!"

"You're lucky, I can never find a boyfriend." Iris said in reply to May.

"I just heard everything and I now ENVY you so much, May!" Misty said.

"Wait. One question: where are we going now, May?" Iris asked.

"That's something I'm keeping secret until we get there." May said.

They headed off to the edge of the now-inactive Bionice's left arm and waited for an Ares to take them to the Mechanice.

"WHY ON POKEARTH ARE WE GOING THERE?!" Lao asked with a loud voice.

"Keep your voice down! Besides, o heard we may get a lot of rew-" May started before getting shot down by a small mechoid.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Iris yelled.

Then, a faced mechoid came and grabbed the Ares, the very same one Lao had fought off before.

~My my, what do we have here?~ it said. ~It seems like we have a few wanderers from the Bionice. Might make a good meal!~ it said as it licked its lips with its sharp, pointy tongue.

"Eek!" Shrieked Misty.

~Don't scream like that! You'll get me into trouble!~ it said in response to her scream.

in the core of the mechanice

"...And you're sure they'll have a good soul for my resurrection ritual?"

~Yes sir, they do or my name's not Steel Face!~

"...It is. So, be sure to take them here. Oh..."

~What is it, boss?~

"...These are the twerps that killed me those many months ago. You can eat that traitor, but leave the girls for me to extract the soul from."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY GIRLFRIEND'S SOUL!" Lao yelled at the top of his lungs. He then wrestled himself from Steel Face's grasp and saved his girlfriend before being caught in a cage.

~Why, I oughta...~

"Steel Face."

It sighed, bringing its clawed hands up to its head.

~Yes sir. I'll bring them over.

It then looked at the cage, saying, ~Now listen to ME, you little piece of crud. If this happens again, I will take your soul, rip it to shreds and send you straight down to hell!~

Lao then sent an SOS to Ash, telling him that he needed assistance.

"Steel Face."

~Yes, boss?~

"I want YOU to eat the girl, so she may end up like you."

~But I thought you told me not to eat-~

"DON'T DEFY ME, OR BY THE POWERS I HAVE, I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR METAL BODY."

~Y-yes sir...~


	6. Lakes of Blood

Chapter 5: Lakes of blood

~_~: Steel Face speaking

_: Unknown character speaking

A week has passed since May, Iris, Misty, and Lao's disappeared. Ash suspected the mechoids were behind this, but had no confirmations.

During the short time span, Ash built his own skell: a customized skell called the Amidusas Hades. It was his birthday, and Serena forgot to get him a present, so he built it himself.

"Well, happy birthday to me, I guess," he said quietly.

Serena was busy washing dishes a room over.

Serena, finished with the dishes, went over to the garage to find ash trying to pilot the Hades. However, it wouldn't allow him to pilot itself because his skill level was too low.

"Oh, god damn it! I REALLY hoped that it would work!" Ash said out of anger, getting launched out of the cockpit.

"Hey, calm down. I mean, it's not like you just lost me, Ash." Serena said passionately, trying to calm him down.

"How am I supposed to calm dow-" he said before being interrupted by the news, which said that Iris, May, and Misty were being held in the Ether Mines, near the neck of the Bionice, and there were puddles of ether and blood on the soft dirt.

"Well, I guess we have to go and save them, right Ash?" Serena asked.

"...I guess you're right." Ash admitted when he heard the news of the soul extraction.

Serena then put on her battle armor, which had an A with a B and C behind it on the chest.

"Better get going."

"What're you going on about?" Asked Sam, standing in the doorway.

"We're going to the Ether Mines to hopefully save May and her friends."

"Ah, so THAT'S where you're going."

"Once we defeat Link and re-establish Pokéarth, we can all relax."

"As you say, miss Ketchum."

-Approximately three days of exploration of the ether mines later...-

"We've made it. The central platform." Serena said with exhaust. "But there's blood and hair lying around here... Now what would blood be doing here...? Unless..."

~WELL WELL WELL. IF IT AIN'T THE LIFE DEFENDERS THEMSELVES.~ a robotic voice said out of nowhere.

Serena, Ash, Sam and Sabrina looked up and saw a faced Mechoid descending.

Ash recognized it from the attack on Eryth City.

"You! What are YOU doing here, you monster?"

~Aww, feisty one, ain't ya, boy? Well, HAVE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU! Those girls -and guy- you're looking for... DON'T BOTHER LOOKIN' FOR THEM!~

"Oh no..." Serena said with horror.

~Yep! I just couldn't help myself. I ATE 'EM ALL UP! I got SO hungry... And next I knew, master let me eat them!~

"You monster..."

~It's really the least I could do for Master Link. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Steel Face. Colonel of the army, hot as a knife, cool as a cucumber.~

"I really don't see how you're a colonel in the army."

~YOU WHAT NOW?!~

Ash, getting tired of petty conversation, decided to open the battle with a slash to the arm. His Great Blade, however, simply bounced right off.

"What the?!"

~What? Is that the best you can do? IT FEELS LIKE A FLY BIT ME!~

Ash was enraged, and started to slash more, pressing hard when he hit the center.

~What're you doing?!~

Suddenly, the mechoid's armor popped off, revealing not a set of gears and wires, but a human.

General Wikstrom of the Kalos elite four.

"W-WIKSTROM?! WH-WHAT IS THIS?"

"Heh heh heh. I guess you haven't guessed yet." Wikstrom said with an evil leer in his voice. "You should know that us humans are controlling these faced ones. That's why the Great Blade doesn't work on them. Ingenious strategy, I know."

"You killed them all... May, Lao, Iris... Misty..." Ash said with sadness in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry. They're still alive. But they'll make nice faced ones, don't you think?"

Ash didn't respond.

"What's the matter? Speechless, I see. Well, might as well kill you here and take you and turn you into a mechoid too."

Wikstrom approached the speechless Ash when suddenly Ash swung the Great Blade.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Ash! Don't!"

A blinding flash of light entered the room. Wikstrom had a cut on his chest, and he bled pure ether.

"Grr... Impudent little pest..." Wikstrom said as he retreated to his faced unit, and then swung his blade at Ash, claw-like knives extending and slashing and stabbing at him while he dodged out of the way.

Ash then laid waste to the steel-faced mechoid. He almost stabbed Wikstrom when Sam took out his sniper rifle and shot Ash in the back.

"I'LL KILL YOU-" Ash said as he raised his sword, only to drop it as he was shot. As he bled, Serena ran to him.

"What happened?" she said with confusion.

"One down, another 500 to go." Sam said, with Sabrina nodding.

"Wait... Don't tell me..."

"Yep. I was against you the whole time."

"Y-YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"It's simple, my dumb puppet. I've been a disciple of Link this whole time. Trying to revive him and turn him into a god makes it all the more worth doing if I get to shoot you lowly humans in the back."

As Sam said this, his body started morphing into the typical Link-style Silican body, and Sabrina's body morphed into the female Melta-style Silican body.

"Why... Why did you do this..."

"Anyways, we must take leave. Ciao, silly mortals." Then Sam and Sabrina teleported away, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Serena sat there, with Ash's head in her lap, crying, sobbing, yet trying to bandage his wounds. She called for backup, and within 5 minutes they got there.

During the time Serena was bawling her eyes out over Ash's seemingly dead body, all the medics that arrived assumed he was dead. But she heard and felt his slow but steady breathing, so she knew he was alive.

Serena took one last look around the mines. There were lakes of blood strewn throughout the place.

"Someday, I'll get that Sam..." Serena growled as she was taken to the emergency room.

She then blacked out.

-afterwards, in the core of the Mechanice...-

"Alrighty, Wikstrom. Just take them here so I can extract their souls and use them for my new faces."

~Yes, sir.~

"Now then. I still have ONE thing left to do..."

Link took a portrait of N and set it down.

"Now, you're too crazy with your memories, aren't you..."

In front of Link stood another faced mechoid. Screaming came from within.

"...N. My loyal friend... Let's get rid of that memory problem, shall we?" Link then pushed a button and slowly the screaming stopped.

"There. That's better," Link said a minute later. "Your first order of business is to eradicate the Bionice and all life on it."

Y-yes m-master... the glitching Faced Mechoid said slowly.


	7. Scorching Longsword Valley

Chapter 6: Scorching Longsword Valley

A week passed since the betrayal of Ash, who was shot in the back by Sam. He didn't know at the time, and refused to believe they were Silicans.

He was shown a video from the ether mines, and wen he saw that, he believed them.

"Oh my god... this... is unbelievable..." Ash said as he rubbed his neck.

"A silican -no, TWO silicans- were hiding under our noses for the past few months... I'm going to be sick," Serena muttered.

"Who knows, they could have been against us since the very beginning."

"Yeah, who knows besides them."

"Thank GOD I survived that shot, otherwise we might lose."

Then, Solisos came into the room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm going to Longsword Valley. Heard there was a mechoid base there."

"Sweet! We could plunder that base and find an entrance to that wretched giant robot that is the Mechanice," Ash said with excitement in his voice.

"You sure? It's pretty dangerous, especially for a guy who got shot in the back by a gun that shoots bullets of solidified ether."

"I'm sure I want to go."

"Alright, it's your decision anyways."

They went to the frigid Biofreeze Mountain, located on the arm of the Bionice. There, they geared up for the journey ahead.

They were closing in on the burning metal desert, but a fortress unit noticed them, botching their attempt to sneak in. It stalked its way down the long hallway, attempting to reach the fortress.

"Oh, in all the-" Ash shut his mouth as to not alert the other robots.

They heard him, and communicated in a series of beeping noises, before going back to work.

They forced their way past the robots, mined tons of ether crystals, mainly from the wrecked mechoids, and proceeded to head toward the fortress after the fortress unit.

It was on the wall Ash noticed two cages, one with Misty in it and another with Iris in it.

He cut the cages, causing them to fall, break open, and they joined the party of friends.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over them. Descending from the sky was a silican, and Ash proceeded to attack the giant.

"Ash, wait! It's me, Lao! I was captured by Steel Face, but I escaped," he said.

"Oh, forgot you were a silican. Sorry, Lao," Ash said with sorrow in his voice.

"It's fine, man. I just suffered a little injury, nothing bad."

Lao then proceeded to shrink back down to his human form, a handsome man with short, black hair, deep purple eyes, and a light olive colored skin. His preferred weapon was laser blasters and swords like lightsabers.

"Alright, why don't we continue? The fortress is just down here."

They got down to the end of the valley, and there, they found the entrance to the fortress.

A large shadow appeared above the fortress, and a heavily armored faced unit descended.

Halt, in the name of Link, emperor of the world.

The way Steel Face scarpered, I thought you'd have to be this big scary monster! But now that I see you, YOU'RE JUST SOME PATHETIC LITTLE KID!

"That voice..."

But before Ash could say anything the robot attacked, swinging a giant hammer and attempted to crush them.

Ash swung his blade, but to no avail, as the blood running through the armor of the robot protected it.

That feels like a fly bit me! HA!

It then swiped claws at them, yet it missed horribly. Its claws got stuck in the ground, and it struggled to get them out.

Oh, in all the- it began, but then it realized where it was and who it was.

It opened its chest, and it revealed a man inside.

"I apologize for my... ruthless behavior. You may recognize me, Ash," he said,

"I KNEW there was something about you that was odd! You're N!" Ash exclaimed.

"If I don't kill you, Link will rip my innards out and feed them to his underlings. But I'm going to kill you. Just not now. Besides, we've already killed May."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Of course we did!" His robot then held up a cage containing May's limp body.

"Oh god... we're too late..."

You better hurry. If you want the girl, you better come to core of the base. But you better hurry! I'm getting tired of waiting!

It then blasted off to the core of the base, leaving them in the dust.

A/N: HOLY BEJESUS, THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER BACK IN OCTOBER, BUT WHEN I WENT TO COPY AND PASTE IT, I FAILED MISERABLY AND HIT THE M KEY AND REPLACED THE ENTIRE THING WITH JUST THE SINGLE LETTER M. This was exhilarating, as I had to get this chapter done within a day, and I got it done within TWO FREAKING HOURS. Holy CARP, this was hard.


	8. Scorcher Fortress

Chapter 7: Scorcher Fortress

~_~: Steel Face (Wikstrom) Speaking

•_•: Unknown Character speaking

{_}: Unknown Character Speaking

They neared the fortress, getting to the point where they were on top of it. They thought it was super easy, like the mines.

Just then, a silver-faced mechoid dropped in.

It was Wikstrom.

~Well well well. You've summoned up the courage to infiltrate our homeland, you worthless pieces of human scum.~

"You! I will never forgive you for betraying us!"

~I didn't betray you. They simply captured me during the battle of Longsword Valley, so there's that. But anyways, still after us for revenge, I see. So prepare yourself, for the destruction of your home is nigh!~

Afterwards, Wikstrom swung his massive blade at Ash, thus initiating the battle of ages.

Initially, Wikstrom had the upper hand. Steel Face's armor was greatly reduced, and thus he could avoid many attacks. But soon it ran out of fuel, and thus human blood could not pump through it, thus no longer using it as a shield.

"Dang it!" Wikstrom said from within his faced unit. "No fuel!"

He then dismounted his faced unit, then prepared for land battle. His metal covering was fully integrated into his body, so he was covered by metallic, flexible skin. One of his eyes was covered by a steel eyepatch, and underneath was a glowing red orb.

He had a red beam that functioned like a sword made of regular metal.

"Alright, now it's REALLY my time!" He said as he swung his blade.

But soon after, he was almost cut in half by the Great Blade, and just when Ash was about to finish him, Wikstrom shot a beam at him. Ash being Ash, he dodged it, and a spike from the ceiling impaled Wikstrom.

"No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME..." Wikstrom said as he plunged into the endless sea below, fading away as he got farther away.

Ash stood at the edge of where the platform fell. He put the blade where the sharp edge was on the ground, resting his hands on the tip of the handle. He looked down below the platform's original location.

"The death of a fellow human is something to be mourned, even if they're your enemy." Ash said with sadness in his voice.

Serena agreed, and the two took time to lament Wikstrom's foolishness.

Solisos, getting impatient, said gruffly, "You coming or what? Those mechoids aren't going to kill themselves!"

As Ash pursued the emerald-faced mechoid, he entered the Scorcher Fortress.

"Jeez, is it hot in here or what?" Serena griped because, despite the mechoids being robots, they didn't have air conditioning, thus making them extremely vulnerable to overheating. Then again, they had internal cooling systems, thus eliminating the need for air conditioning, but they also had a vulnerability to the scorching sun outside Scorcher Fortress.

"Calm down, Serena. We're just now entering, and you're already complaining about the AC?" Suddenly, the fortress unit from before appeared, deciding to engage the gang in battle itself.

[Bleep bleep bloop... You are entering a restricted area. Please stand by for retinal scans.]

It emitted a red beam, and scanned the retinas of the gang.

[Processing...]

"What's it doing?" Ash asked Solisos.

"To be honest, I got no clue what the hell it's doing," he responded.

[Error: No matches found. Engage weapons systems.]

It then armed itself with machine guns, knives and pistols.

[Prepare for defeat, intruders!]

It shot rapid fire black bullets at them, swiped with the knives, and fired globs of an unidentifiable black goop from the pistols. It seemed to move toward the group of kids, as if trying to cover them.

"I think we'll have to murder this thing..."

"I know that, Ash!"

Iris pulled out a plasma shotgun, charging it up.

"I remember this..."

Lao pulled out a laser blaster, aiming at the robot.

"You're gonna die!"

Serena pulled out an assault rifle, reloading it.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"

Solisos pulled out a disc, which was made of golden materials that were as hard as diamond.

"Eat gold, you stupid robotic piece of trash."

Misty pulled out a water gun. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What? Water short-circuits robots, right?"

Everyone realized this was so quickly.

Ash pulled out his Great blade, extending the sharp edge toward the fifty-foot tall robot.

"Prepare your robotic body."

Everyone charged, Lao constantly shooting lasers, Misty squirting water on it, Iris shooting it in the chest, and Ash slicing the head.

After that, they turned away from the robot, and behind them, it fell apart and exploded, cutting them off from going back into the valley, whilst also cutting off ether supply to the Mechanice.

"We did it!"

They ventured deeper into the fortress, witnessing humans turned into faced units, their memories being destroyed so they would fight alongside Link's army. Nearing a large elevator, another mechoid, a white faced unit, appeared, speaking in a voice that sounded like May.

•Welcome to Scorcher Fortress. Oh, wait... my visual receptors say that you're familiar...•

"Wait a second... Is that May?"

It tilted its head sideways, saying, •Searching memory banks for query "May"... Error: No results for "May" found in memory banks. You guys must be confused. I'm white face.•

Then the mechoid's chest opened up, revealing a young girl who looked like May with her body changed to be covered with a white metal covering.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"MAY?!" Ash said with surprise.

Then the girl looked confused.

"I am not this 'May' that you speak of."

"Then who are you?"

"...I do not know myself, honestly."

Then, a black faced mechoid appeared. It spoke in a dark, evil tone.

{Now now, White Face. You need to kill them. If you don't, I'LL incinerate the lot of you!}

Then, the girl started to glitch out.

"Yes, Dark Face."

She then got back into her mechoid, and the black faced mechoid sent the elevator down to the bottom of the fortress, on a hanging platform.


	9. Mysterious Faced Battle

Chapter 8: Mysterious Faced Battle

{_}: Dark Face speaking

•_•: White Face speaking

A battle occurred once they found White Face at the bottom of Scorcher Fortress.

Dark Face, being the only faced unit not immune to the Great Blade, attacked first, attempting to punch them enough to where they would become pancakes.

{You are not stronger than me. I can, and will, destroy you!}

"No... We will not allow it! We cannot allow the destruction of our world!"

Dark Face expelled a strange dark fire from what looked like a mouth, and covered the floor with it. It looked very similar to the black goop that the fortress unit shot out of the pistols.

White face tried to resist attacking, and was able to hold off attacking the group of friends she once knew.

Dark face, realizing that it had a betrayal in the form of White Face, then materialized a sword from the fourth dimension, an ever-changing black blade, and attached it to its long, spinning tail. It then spun around, subsequently swinging the blade at full force. Ash dodged the slow yet powerful swipe, then swung at the giant, pitch-black robot. Ash's Great blade left a deep cut, reaching near the main wire running through it.

{Gah!} it screamed out as it held its cut closed. {Repair units!} A swarm of small, drone-like robots came and welded the cut to where it closed up, thus stopping the black blood oozing out.

Then, deciding that it wasn't enough to try to swing at them with its tail, it pulled the sword from its tail and fought in hand-to-hand combat.

{En garde!} it said. Then it swung at Ash despite knowing the blade would be blocked.

Ash, being the hero, parried the sword. He then tried to swing, but Dark Face teleported all over the platform. This disoriented him, and added another measure of unpredictability to it.

{You may be tough, but I'm no slouch either!} it said as it swung its fourth dimensional blade, cracking one of the pillars holding the place above the endless ocean below.

Ash saw this and used it to his advantage, keeping near the edge, purposely falling off while holding onto the edge.

{Well well well! A royal fall!}

"You're bluffing!"

{Oh, am I?}

It then started slowly plucking his fingers off the platform.

While everyone else was busy with White Face, Ash was trying not to fall.

Ash faked being about to fall, and then he then jumped higher than a human ever could, and sliced the giant robot in half.

{RETREAT! RETREAT!}

While one half retreated through the elevator shaft, the other exploded, destroying the pillars holding the platform above the ocean, and subsequently the gang and White Face, down into the sea below.

Darkness swallowed them as they fell, and the darkness slowly covered the planet as the day came to a close.


	10. The Mysterious Island

Chapter 9: The Mysterious Island

Ash fell for hours, and he anticipated a splash in the forever-going ocean, but he never experienced such. In fact, he crashed on a sandy shore, just inches away from a sharp rock that could have very well pierced his back.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out in an unsure voice.

Then, hearing the crackling of sparks, and seeing a blue light show, Ash walked toward the fallen mechoid known as White Face.

He forced the chest cavity open, and inside was May.

Her breathing was shallow, and she needed water. Ash found a spring nearby, and filled a canteen with water and tried to make her drink it.

He couldn't, so he put some water in his mouth and then kissed her, forcing the water past her lips.

"...My first kiss." she said calmly.

Then, as Ash told her what happened in Scorcher Fortress, she started to lose her optimistic tone.

"...So that's what happened," she said as she stared at the remains of the platform that had collapsed.

"We have to find the others, but where could they be?" Ash asked her.

On the other side of the island, Lao was regrouping with Iris, Serena and Solisos.

"Well, I have no clue how we survived that, but we did," Lao said.

"Well, it might have been the platform that kind of protected us," Serena said. "We have to be more careful from now on."

"Yeah..." Iris said.

In the center, Misty was lying there, surrounded by the black fire and black goop.

"Ugh... what... is this stuff...?"

It slowly inched toward her.

"What the?"

It had to accumulate in front of her, so it made a path that she could run through, and she managed to escape.

Just over the hill was the wreckage of Dark Face, who spoke like a broken record, repeating, "The black slime will ru-" over and over again.

When they all met up at the wreckage, they pondered the statement.

"The black slime will ru-" is an incomplete statement, and Ash pondered its meaning.

"It could be saying, 'The black slime will rule...' but it could also be saying 'The black slime will rue...'"

"Yeah, but it will rue what?" Misty asked.

The sun then rose on the land, illuminating the place and letting them know of a threat.

"I have no clue," May said.

Then, a security drone flew down and started firing at them.

"Get down!"

Lao shot at it, but it flew out of the way, and started emitting weird radio waves.

"What...?"

It seemed it was calling out for assistance.

When it found it could not receive assistance, it stopped and magnetized nearby metal objects to it, forming a large, bipedal robot that could shoot lasers from its eye.

It tried to mash them with a metal mallet, and it missed horribly. It was not used to its new body.

"It's not used to its body! We could use this as an advantage!" Ash exclaimed.

He threw his sword at the robot, cutting off an arm.

By this point, it got the basics of controlling a humanoid body. It then punched at them, trying to crush them under hundreds of pounds of metal, but Ash, who it was aimed at, dodged the punch. Still looking at the group, it spun its body around, and then tried to punch without looking. Ash proceeded to sever the head, and thus killed it.

"Well, that ended quickly," he said.

When they found a civilization of humans living on the island in the center, they were surprised.

They spoke in the language of Japanese, a language only Lao could understand.

"They fell off the sword, landed on the island, and created a colony," Lao translated. "They were thrown overboard during the battle. Hard to believe it's only been two months..."

Lao then explained to them that they were travelers who were on a mission of revenge against the creator of the Mechanice.

"They understand, and will do anything they can to help us," he said. "Of course, these guys are just mainly here because they invaded Scorcher and yet fell down. Somehow they survived."

They then explained how to get into Mechanice Field, using some form of drawbridge, that went into the foot of the metal titan.

As they crossed it, they looked back. They only got to know the humans of the island for less than a day and they were already on their way to Link.

Ash made one last look before crossing the ominous bridge into the sweltering metal field.

The group of friends were on enemy turf.


	11. Mechanice Field

A/N: This. Was. CRAZY. I started this a while back, like before February, and I'm getting it done in SPRING BREAK. The fact I got this entire chapter FINISHED from some point to the end witching a few days is beyond me. But enough rambling on. Here's the Field!

Chapter 10: Mechanice Field

Ash had entered the dark, hot and sour environment that was Mechanice Field. A blast of hot air hit him right in his face.

"Jeez, this place is sweltering..." he muttered as he pulled out a canteen.

He saw his greatest enemy, the mechoids, being wheeled around on a conveyor belt, emptying out the humans that they ate.

"Woah... why are the humans breathing?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, it's obvious, Ash," May said. "They need the humans to live in order to make the faced units. I know this because I witnessed it firsthand."

"Oh..."

They had to explore, and the few mechoids they came across were either deactivated or seriously injured.

[Help... Help... helllllll...] one said as it powered off due to bleeding out.

"Jesus, that's creepy."

Suddenly, a familiar, dark voice echoed through the field.

"HA HA HA! So I see you've arrived... great!" the voice said.

"Th-that voice!" Ash exclaimed.

Suddenly, in her giant, purple Silican self, Sabrina descended like an angel from hell. Her wings were a black on the main part, and the membrane was dark blue like a spider's blood. Her horns were dyed blood red, most likely to show that she had recently killed with her horns and eaten her victim. Her mouth actually looked slightly like a human's, but with teeth that poked out from the lips' meeting point. Her eyes were streamed across her forehead, the seven eyes glowing the golden topaz with white cat's-eye pupils. Her arms extended out, they would be as long as a lamppost, and her legs were almost nonexistent.

Of course, the silicans had every part of a human, so they needed a way to hide it in case they went in public; in Sabrina's case, a white exoskeleton came up her back and went around onto her chest and around her waist and through her legs.

"Master Link was getting hungry, and I had to go capture a human or something, but you were STUPID enough to just WALTZ IN AND PRACTICALLY KILL YOURSELVES!" She said.

Ash, feeling built-up rage boiling inside, almost drew his weapon, but Solisos stopped him.

"Wait. Maybe we can bargain and get past without having to kill her," he said.

"You are idiots. But you are desperate idiots, I'll give you that. But I'm never going to bargain with you, because you are our enemy. We just need your souls in order for us to turn Link into a god!"

Lao, in his silican form already, curled up a disembodied fist and shook his head. "Well, you've asked for it." He then sent the fist flying at her, attempting to shatter her exoskeleton, but thankfully only managed to break her exoskeleton on her back.

"Gah!" She attempted to crush Ash with her weight, but fell on the ground without hitting them. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

She then shot a black projectile at them, and it burst a pipe in the wall, shooting some of the Black Slime at her.

"Yes, power me UP!"

Ash looked in horror as Sabrina's figure morphed beyond recognition, melting into the floor.

"What? What is this?" She looked around her as she melted into the ground. "Hold up. Why is this happening? NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO..." all that was left of her was an upper torso and a floating hand.

As she breathed her last breath, she uttered one last sentence: "Please... if, no, WHEN you get to Link... kill him... for the humans..."

Ash looked at the solidified corpse of Sabrina and shuddered, thinking about the past.

He and his friends entered the elevator leading up to the weapons factory.

Suddenly, a hologram of Link appeared.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," it said grimly.

Iris looked at the hologram, with some regret in her eyes.

"Mason... please, come back..." she whispered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, am absolutely CERTAIN you're eager to get here, so let me get you a... travel guide."

A box fell and nearly crushed them. It had the paint style of a mechoid, and it seemed to fold open.

"You see, I'm out of HUMAN travel guides. So I'm bringing in a mechoid one. Meet my mechoid model M!"

It folded out, forming propellers and flying up, forming a cylinder shaped body with claws that were part of the box.

It had randomly placed red lights that appeared to be its eyes. It also spoke very limited English.

"I capturing you. You coming to Link. You die. We make home HERE."

It then grabbed Ash with its claws, and started to orient itself to where it could swallow him.

"Aah!" he exclaimed before realizing that it was weak to his sword. But he delayed, waiting to actually get swallowed by it.

Once inside, he swung his sword and cut a hole in the floor. Realizing he was right next to the core, he sliced it open.

Powering off, it tried to crush them under its weight.

"No... no... noooooo..."

By this point, Ash got out and found that the elevator got to the top of the shaft.

He headed into the weapons factory.


	12. Weapons Factory

Chapter 11: Weapons Factory

Ash entered the factory, complete with machines mixing together what looked like some human blood with some black liquid. Out poured black slime, going into bombs that were loaded into a gun.

"This is not good..." Ash said as he stared wide-eyed at the machines.

Suddenly, he heard screaming.

He whirled around and looked over to see a machine absorbing a human.

He tried to save them but his blade bounced off of the machine. He stares in shock as he realized this human was being drained of their blood.

"Whoa... holy crap..."

The human slowly turned completely white as their blood was drained out of them, and it was poured into a mechoid's fuel tank.

"So these hunks of junk are powered by human blood?" Solisos said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Can't say I expected that."

"Well, what WERE you expecting, them to be powered off of each other?"

"Actually, I was."

They pushed through the factory and had to deactivate some guards, but otherwise they were relatively unscathed.

They were near a main generator when a green box fell. It looked like the Mechoid Model M, but it was a shade of green with copper details.

Out of the box another hologram of Link appeared.

"Testing... is this thing on? Ah yes, I see you w made it through my factory... SAFELY?!" He exclaimed. "Ah well, I'll have your heads hung up around my room like the trophies you are! Go, Mechoid Model L!"

The box opened up to a much larger version of the mechoid model M (A/N: Think your typical two-story house. That's its size.), except with four drill-like legs that anchored it to the ground. It had more organized red light-eyes, six metal wings, and a light sprouting from the top of its head. It spoke in much better English than its counterpart.

"You are on Master Link's annihilation list," it said. "In order to get myself promoted to Core Guard, I must murder you. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, BUT NOT REALLY! AHAHA!"

It then started smashing its hands on the ground as if it were a drum.

"How do ya like THIS?"

It fired a laser at Ash, attempting to incinerate him.

Ash dodged both attacks and went in for a slash to the face. He successfully pulled it off, and critically damaged an optical circuit.

It, however, was nowhere near finished.

"Is that all you got?"

It then started to fill its cooling units with blood.

"May! Now's your time to shine!" Ash yelled out to May.

"Okay! Turbo Sword Drones! Go!" She said.

Twenty drones came out and struck the metallic Titan with all their force.

Seeing it was defeated, it fell on its knees.

"Gah... you've beaten me..." it said in despair. "But... Lord Link won't go down so easily..."

It then collapsed, unlocking the next room, the Core. Link was in there, fusing with a giant robot made in his likeness.

Everyone walked in, but Iris held Ash behind to tell him something.

"What is it?"

"I've... got something to say."

"What is it, Iris? Spit it out!"

"Before Link recreated his world... I was his love life..."

"YOU were HIS love life?"

"Yes, I was... my name was Caroline Antonia, and he used my soul to make this human body."

"Well, that's something you don't hear every day."

"Hey, Ash! You coming or am I going to have to come get you?" Serena yelled.

"I'm coming, don't worry!"

They went into the hallway going to the core. Heading toward an elevator, they went up the spinal wire of the Mechanice and went to meet Link.

A/N: The previous chapter done in one day and this one done in another. I've been in a little writing spree, so this is probably going to be the last one for a while. You know the final battles of any story take a LONG TIME TO WRITE. So I may spend the next few days away.


	13. Mechanical Revenge

Chapter 12: Mechanical Revenge

Ash entered the elevator and found within it a pedestal that could only be used with a silican handprint. Thus, he told Lao to change his form and use it.

They used the pedestal and progressed to the Core, now modified into a Throne Room. Link was there, his fusion with the machine nearly complete. His secretary, whom he named after a character from a game from his world, was checking his vital signs as he fused.

When the large door slid open, Susanna, his secretary, immediately turned to fight, but Link waved her away.

"Susanna. You are not fighting them."

"B-But Master!"

"NO. I'm the one who destroys the heroes."

Iris lowered her head and whispered, "Mason, why do you do this...?"

Link, still in the fusion chamber, answered, saying, "You know very well, Caroline. When I searched for you after I sent you here, I could not find you. Thus, everything I once loved no longer had any meaning. So I was going to destroy the world."

"But I'm here! We can be together again! Mason, listen to- GAH!"

Link sent a shockwave and knocked Iris back.

"Iris!" Ash said as he rushed to her side.

"Now, Ash, prepare to witness the destruction of your pitiful planet! AHAHA!"

Outside...

The Mechanice powered on, preparing to swing its giant blade. A loud mechanical whirring was heard everywhere.

The red light-eyes lighted up, a large mouth started to chomp on animals flying around, and general destruction ensued.

Back inside...

The ground rumbled as Link's statue detached from the ground, and he fused with the machine.

Looking like a lab experiment gone wrong, his purple skin melted into the metal, and his exoskeleton went from as hard as steel to as hard as diamond.

His skin was partially his organic, original look and part of it was gold. Three of his eyes were of the ruby color they were before, two became a more lapis lazuli color, and two were topaz.

His hands remained unchanged at all.

His voice, however, was a mix between his normal voice and a metallic version of it.

"AHAHA! I'VE DONE IT! NOW I CAN CRUSH YOU LIKE THE INSECTS YOU ARE!"

"He's gonna be one tough cookie, guys," Solisos said as he readied his disc for attack.

"Yep. I'm ready, though," Lao said in response.

They threw everything they had at Link, but they couldn't hurt him.

"HA! I'm protected by this wonderful invention I made! I call it the Mechanice Heart!"

The chest of his robot body opened up to reveal a black heart with gears, pulleys, and rotors sticking out of it.

"Do you like the way it looks? Well, it's what powers this giant!"

"He's invincible..."

Suddenly, Iris cried out to Link, "MASON! YOU ARE TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Link's eyes slowly changed colors, he lost his wings and tails, and he shrunk down to human size.

"Now, Ash! Teach him a lesson!" Lao yelled out.

Ash jumped up and swung his sword at Link.

"ASH! NO!" Iris cried out.

Link lay there, battered and hurting, barely alive.

Iris rushed to his side, holding his head up.

"Iris, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

She ignored her and tried to wake Link up.

"Mason... please wake up..."

Link moved a little, opening a light blue eye.

"Caroline... when I lost you, I searched for you..." He shook his head. "But I could not find you... in a fit of blind rage and fury, I wanted to destroy everything because of what had been taken away from me."

Suddenly, the Mechanice heart came out of the statue.

Link looked at the statue with surprise.

"What the...? The statue shouldn't be opening..."

"Ahaha. Link, you've done a good job. But I no longer need you."

Everyone recognized the voice.

"Sam? Is that..."

Suddenly, Sam in his silican form ripped open an interdimensional portal and flew out of it.

"You've incubated the Mechanice Heart for me, how kind of you!"

Then, N's mechoid, Emerald Face, floated down.

"Ah, it appears that they've seen us, Master Sam."

"I don't care. Just fuse with the heart." Then Sam turned to look at the group of friends. "Oh, how moving! I just shed a tear, it's so sad! ...NOT!" He then snapped his fingers, teleporting Link, Iris and Susanna to another place. "I'll squeeze the life out of you later, just wait in that dimension, okay? Now then. Ash, hero of the humans, you wish to challenge me?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Ash exclaimed.

Sam then looked behind him as N formed a giant monster (A/N: Think a 25 story hotel) out of the Mechanice Heart and himself.

"Ah, it's finished. Now I'll add my power to this spicy little concoction..." Sam fused with it, forming a head and upper body of it. The legs extended very far down, and they were made of metal.

"HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW I CAN DESTROY YOU!"

Ash tried to slice it, but remembered that since N was a human, he couldn't slice it.

Lao's lasers wouldn't work, so he transformed but couldn't combat it either.

Solisos then decided to say something to Ash.

"What is it?"

"Remember how when we fought Link he swallowed us?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You were told then that you were part ykzaa, but you're also part Silican. You can transform into one."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax. Focus on beating Sam and turning into one."

"Okay..."

His chest burned as if a flamethrower was held up to it.

Suddenly, he transformed into a silican. His hair turned red, swirled around and formed a pair of horns, he retained his mouth, he gained six more arms, gained wings, and gained his exoskeleton.

His voice was deepened dramatically.

"AH, YES! NOW I CAN LAY DOWN THE DESTRUCTION ON SAM!"

He ripped out the Mechanice Heart and crushed it in his hand.

Then he swallowed Sam's head.

Link and Iris were teleported back along with Susie, who was unconscious.

"Thank you for killing Sam... he wanted his revenge... for me killing his family..." Link said as he stood up. "I was once known as Mason Frost, as Iris was once Caroline Antonia, and we loved each other."

"I can see how you loved her. She's beautiful now," Ash said as he went back to human form.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"We don't have much time! Come with me!"

They went through a large doorway into a wedding area.

Link put on a tux, while Iris put on a wedding dress.

A few minutes later...

The bells gave Link and Iris their blessing, and they were magically teleported to Eryth City.

The Mechanice was gone, and the Bionice melted into the planet, forming their home once again.

For some reason, Ash decided to get a divorce order for Serena, who was allowed full custody of her newborn child. Ash then remarried May the next day, who was out of her mechoid body. After that, they had twins, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
